New Shores english version
by Warringer
Summary: Read the first chapter of Infinity's Shore from James Barnhill first. It is the prologe. Ranma is thrown to another universe and lives there 60 years. Than his past comes to hunt him.(Abandoned for new Version)
1. Chapter 1

New Shores  
  
  
  
AWarringer  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
Nothing in here belongs me to, except for the story.  
PERRY RHODAN belongs to the Pabel-Moewing-Verlagsunion.  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
Tenchi Myou belongs to A. I. C. and to Pioneer.  
Infinity's Shore belongs to James Barnhill. I've used it with his permission.  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
The past never forgets  
  
-----------------------------------.   
  
Report Ranma Saotome:  
  
I sat in my command chair in the COMMAND called bridge, of the TOM CLANCY. My view went to a Hologram that showed the fleetharbour nearer the TOM CLANCY. My ship dwafted all spaceships on the fleetharbour. Even the 2.5 kilometres diameter sphere museum reproduction CREST IV was surpassed by 1.8 kilometre.   
  
Next to that hologram, a Hologram showed the image of the TOM CLANCY. This ship of the new GUARDIAN-class was bursting with power.   
  
But why the ship and all sister ships named after famous authors, I don't know. But if I the rumours are correct, they are all the authors of the favourite books of the Minister of Defence.   
  
But not only the ship at itself was new, but also the type of command leadership. The reduction of the command center, how it was begun with the DISCOVERER-class, had been continued. The command center was only about as large as the bridge on the ENTERPRISE, if I use the comparison to a Sci-Fi- series of my home universe. And the crew of the COMMAND called command center was reduced from twenty to seven. The commander, the first officer, the pilot and navigator, the tactic officer, with weapons control and the orientation systems, the operations officer, in which radio and ship supervision functions, the science officer, that summarized all scientific sections and sensors, and the dinghy-operations officer, that combined all dinghy and hangar operations. Everything was supported with hybrid computers.   
  
Now I wait that the TOM CLANCY gets start permission and we fly to Fornax so that the protection of the terran colonies in the little galaxy were certain. I liked such missions. These protection missions went with my life motto. ‚Protect everyone who can't protect himself.'   
  
But like all in life, it should not be. So like sixty years in my past.  
  
The chief scientist showed a serious face.  
  
"Ranma, I measure increased SHF-Hyper energies," said my daughter," I could pinpoint the location. It is exact twenty kilometre over the residence park."   
  
Suddenly I got a bad feeling. In the SHF-Hyper spectrum, magic was established, like Para psychological phenomena in the UHF-Hyper spectrum. No matter what happened there, it had a magical origin. And here one had not believed in magic until my appearance sixty years ago. Since than scientists began to deal with magic, however I remained the only example.   
  
Nevertheless was my daughter Aki the biggest authority on this field. She had also become one of the best scientists in the field of the UHF-Hyperphysic, builded several simple Para-generators and combined the largest with the Maxim sensor phalanx of the CLANCY.  
  
"A portal?" I asked.   
"I think yes. After these readings, it opens in two minutes."   
  
I turned to May-Lin' Hay. The Terra-Kartanin was the operations officer of this COMMAND shift.   
  
"May-Lin, I need a connection to the Resident. As quickly as possible!"   
  
The feline nodded. She came from ‚Little Hargey' a Kartanin-colony' on Terra near Atlanta. I don't panic in present of a cat, thanks to the Neko-Ken, thanks to an intensive psychotherapy. But I still don't like cats. A feline did service on the OPS, because I know her.  
  
I turned again to Aki. She watched a Holo and played nervously with her head band. Actually it was not a normal head band, but rather a SERT-band, that permitted direct contact with a computer, without the detour over systems like Hologram's, keyboards and the like.   
  
She looked flattened similarly to her mother. She had inherited her figure, only the red hairs she had from me. She looked at me. In her red eyes, I was able to recognize worry.   
  
"Keep me informed," I said and nodded.  
"Rhodan in the line," said May-Lin behind me.   
  
A hologram constructed itself and showed the solar Resident Perry Rhodan. I knew the immortal relatively good, since we to a certain extent fate comrades if it concerns our mortality. He smiled.   
  
"I hadn't expected, that you call me before your start."  
"t has nothing to do with the start, Perry."   
  
He raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Aki one has measured increased SHF-Hyperenergy over the solar residence. Her opinion is, that it is some type of portal."   
  
He suddenly became serious.   
  
"And?"   
  
I rubbed the right temple with a hand.   
  
"I don't know. But I believe, my past just found me."   
  
He blinked once.   
  
"What?"  
"You know what I told you once about my so-called friends?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"I believe it has to do something with it."   
"You have all freedoms you need," said Rhodan.   
  
I nodded and interrupted the connection.   
  
"Start. Take course to the portal."   
  
With that gigantic Antigravengines started and made the TOM CLANCY weightless. Gravojet-engines awoken for life and lifted the spaceship of the ground of the fleetharbour, five kilometres above ground they moved the ship over fifty kilometre to the solar residence.   
  
"The portal opens," said May-Lin," a ship comes through."   
  
I was able to see the ship on a Hologram. A look at an other Holo showed me the data of the sensors. The solar residence, the center of the LFT-government, and the most important areas of Terrania, had activated Paradim-armour, Paratron- or HO-shields and were indestructible for most conventional weapons systems for atmospheres battle.   
  
The ship like the ships of the Zentraedi in Macross, an Anime-series of my youth, only that this ship about four hundred meter was long.   
  
"The ship activates shields in the SHF-spectrum."   
  
Aki got large eyes.   
  
"I get increased radiation in the upper SHF-spectrum."   
  
I closed my eyes. I knew it. It was time.   
  
"Aki, countermeasures. Try to break the shield and close the portal."   
  
She nodded once and her eyes became glassy, when she communicated directly with the syntron of the Para generator. The SERT-band received her brain waves, interpreted them and led the Feedback of the computer on the same way into her brain. That permits a person a higher working speed with computers.   
  
"Shit," I cursed silent and turned to the tactical console. Behind it stood Marek da Varar, a relatively arrogant arkonian, but a damn good tactical officer.   
  
"Marek, activate Paradim-armour and weapons systems. Target on its propulsion system. May-Lin as soon as the propulsion system is destroyed, hold it in the air."  
  
Marek looked at me, while May-Lin nodded.  
  
"They still haven't shot," he said.  
"I know, but it will. May-Lin, contact the ship."  
"Not necessary, the ship blocks most normal radio frequencies with a transmission."   
  
'That is not possible,' I thought when a Hologram constructed before me.   
  
It showed a face, I had hoped never to see again. The face of Ryoga Hibiki, my former friend and only one of which the people that had fallen in my back. He smiled and it was a real smile. He believed in that what he said. Who would have thought that he gets a so long live for his following of Serenety.  
  
"People of this earth. Praise, for the age of the absolute peace and happiness will come. You will receive the gift of Queen Serenity and live forever in peace and happiness."   
  
May-Lin nodded, it showed me that she had joined the broadcast. I cleared my throat.   
  
"You sound like Kuno. Beat it, Hibiki," I said want with as much rejection as possible in my voice," we don't want you. Go home and suck Usagi's ass."   
  
His face showed shock, but only for a few seconds. Then he smiled again.   
  
"Saotome, what an unfortunate surprise," he said," but you will prevent me to give this humanity the gift."   
"Oh yes? Absolute obedience to this Pseudo-queen. And no more characteristic decision capacity? But gladly! We wait for it."   
  
Sarcasm is a fine thing. I looked to Aki out of the corner of my eyes. On her forehead, I could see a fine layer of sweat that had formed itself. Hibiki shook his head smiling.   
  
"You can do nothing against it."  
  
He looked to the side.  
  
"Fire."  
  
Several waponturrets on Hibiki's ship began to fire. The energies of the weapons seem to diapeer 300 meters before the outer hullplating of my ship. The Paradim-armour had absorbed the energies.  
  
"Shieldingstress 15 percent."  
  
Hibiki's eyes bulged out of his head.  
  
"You shuld be destroyed!" he screemed.  
  
How Aki nodded.   
  
"Oh yeah?" I ask and nodded myself.   
  
On an holo that showed the upper region of my ship, I was able to see that a little white point formed itself and changed its color quickly into a red. Out of this little energy field a red ray shot toward Hibiki's ship. The ship became quickly surrounded by the red light.   
  
"Marek, now," said I softly.   
  
Marek pressed a button and three middle heavy MHV-turrets disintegrated the engine section of the other ship, that immediately dropped like a stone only to be held in the air by tractor beams of my ship. The red light point changed its color to blue and the target changed to the blue illuminating portal, that closed slowly.   
  
Again I saw the face of Hibiki, that had an expression that was a mixture out of absolute terror, panic and anxiety. He looked at me with eyes like flying saucers.   
  
"B..Bu..But you can't do this!" he screamed.   
  
I served the connection with a quick hand motion.   
  
"May-Lin, put a form energy bubble around the ship."   
  
She nodded. I pressed a button and a face that reminded of mine with the same blue-grey eyes, but silberblonde hair, looked at me.   
  
"Russel, take a couple of your teams and go onboard of the ship. I want to get it all intact, understood?"   
  
He nodded with a smile.   
  
"Crystal, Dad."  
"Marek, target the portal. For the case, that more ships come through."   
  
He nodded and as I had summoned it, a second ship shot out of the almost closed portal. It was smaller than the first, only around hundred meters as a maximal dimension. Of the form it was a head body with a big red center and four large sections. I recognized the ship immediately.   
  
"Don't open fire," I said loudly and just yet on time to Marek," May-Lin, contact the ship."   
  
As an answer, a Holo constructed itself. It showed a young man in my biological age, with black hairs and a relatively cultivated beard. Behind Him, several feminine faces were seen. I recognized everyone. I had observed them in the Nanban-mirror, before Pluto send me here. Although she wanted to kill me.   
  
"You must the ship destroy as quickly as possible, " said the young man.   
  
I smiled and leaned back.   
  
"Why? We have put the ship out of action, prevented it to carry out that ‚Cleansing', closed the portal and in the moment a commando is boarding the ship. I don't think that I have to destroy the ship. And, is that a greeting Tenchi?"   
  
Tenchi stared at me.   
  
"Ranma?" he asked.  
"The one and only."  
"B..But how..."   
  
The words were missing, like Ryoga's before him, but out of another reason.   
  
"Later, in the moment we have more important things to do. Trass, open a hangar for the ship."   
  
The topsidian dinghy-operations officer looked at me asking, if an lizard like humanoid could do something like that.  
  
"Do it."   
  
He shrugged.   
  
"As soon as they landed, the crew should come to COMMAND."   
  
I leaned back and massaged my temples. My past comes to hunt me. I had hoped let this past behind me, when Setsuna had sent here with her me ‚Dead Scream'. My arrival was not very pretty. I materialised 1279  
NGZ in the middle of the HQ-Hanse, that had stood at that time. The attack had vaporised the Nanban-mirror and with it my right arm and a part of my right body half. Without the advanced medo-technology, I wouldn't have survived. The Medics had replaced the destroyed parts of my body with regrown parts, but the attack still had another side-effect. It had activated a latent genetical defect, that makes me immortal, but that is only, that I do not grow older. Therefore the regrown tissue nearly was repulsed. I spent about a half year in the Rehab and in that time the secret service TLD and some government official asked me everything. They finally believed my story.   
  
In the hospital, I had realised that this was a totally new chance for me. I went to the school and after that to the TIT, the Terrania Institute of Technology, and studied mechanical engineering, engine systems, I wanted namely unconditionally in the spaceship building or to the LFT-fleet. In the TIT, I meet Kirari da Danir, an arkonian with LFT-citizen shaft that was born and grown up on Terra. Later I found out that she was the illegitimate daughter of the Imperator of Arkon, Gaumerol Bostich da Arkon, and a impoverished minor noble, that come to Terra before Kirari's birth. We fell in love and a year after our graduation in the same field of engineering, we married and joined the LFT-fleet.   
  
Forty years ago Aki and Russel were born, thirteen years after our marriage. And both had the same genetical defect as me, that however first noticed after their 18th year of life. So both I look and the twins like 18, while Kirari becomes older. But I we always love each other like at the first day. Today Kirari is the chief engineer of the TOM CLANCY, Russel the commanding officer of the one thousand soldiers on the ship and Aki the chief scientist.   
  
My career in the LFT-fleet was rather linear. First engineer on light and heavy cruisers, then chief engineer on a battle cruiser. 1300 NGZ I qualified for a post in the ship command center and was transferred to a battle ship. My first command was a CERES-class light-cruiser that flew as a dinghy of the LEIF ERIKSSON  
to Tradom. There I had, always the engineer, the idea for the ships of the GUARDIAN-class. Units predestines for long time missions in other galaxies and behind hostile lines. I talked Perry Rhodan personally on board of the ERIKSSON and showed the designs to him. Later in the course of the mission in Tradom, we became friends. Later the GUARDIAN-project was started, as a counterpoise to the arkonian ships of the GWALON-class, the so-called Khasurn-ships. At the end of the project 1332 NGZ, I became commander of the first of five ships of the GUARDIAN-class, the TOM CLANCY. That was two years ago.   
  
Okay, and then there is my little secret. I am the arkonian Dagor-grandmaster Ranko Navido. When I arrived, my curse changed. Now I become an arkonian female. Somewhat more largely as normal, slimmer, very well constructed, white hairs and red eyes. Otherwise all remains the same. Although I have the control over the transformation. Not many know this secret. Only the immortals, family and the people in the main COMMAND-shift. And as Ranko each single arkonian has proper respect before me. Even Bostich has large respect before me, not that he bows to me, but he hears to my advises more than on the ones of his advisers. Although it my proterran attitude is a thorn in his mind. But as Dagor- grandmaster, I have rather many freedoms, if also some duties to the arkonians.   
  
I never had wasted one thought to my old life. But now I have to. I in breathed deeply. On the right before me, a Holo constructed itself. It showed Russel and he had a slight green face.   
  
"What happened?" I asked.   
  
I never so had seen him like this, maybe once with the matter of the bluesian meal. That has let even me pass the appetite.  
  
"Almost the total crew was killed."  
"What?"  
"Some kind of poisonous gas," he said and pressed the right palm against his temple," they where bleeding to death. The only surviving are the one on the Holo and several officers. They wanted to commit just suicide, but we were faster."  
"Shit."   
  
I breathed in deeply. I had not calculated something like that. Hibiki has killed his crew simply. And then in such a bestial manner. Why?   
  
"He also wanted to activate the self-destruction."   
  
I nodded.   
  
"Well, bring them all to the security area and place it under heavy guard. Secure the cells with Paratron- shields and scan them for hidden weapons. And activate Para traps in his cell. Who knows, maybe he tries to flee with a Ki-attack."   
  
Russel nodded.   
  
"Okay."   
  
The Holo disappeared. I turned.   
  
"Trass, the tugs shall bring the ship into a shipyard area of the fleetsharbour."  
"Yes, commander."  
  
A view past him showed the visitors. They were led into COMMAND by a nervous technician, accompanied by two TARA-P-UH battle robots and two wooden objects. I recognized each of the visitors. My cousin Tenchi Masaki, Ayeka, one somewhat older Sasami, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Washuu and Minagi. I rose. And went to them. The technician looked nervous at both wooden guards of Ayeka and at Ryo-oh-Ki.   
  
"Commander, the crew the... ah.. Spaceship, that docked."   
  
I nodded smiling. I was able to understand the reason why he was so nervous. All hangar technicians had under guarantee never seen how a spaceship of the size of an light cruiser of the CERES-class changes itself into a little animal with the size of a rabbit. A short look to Trass reveals that he didn't believe the reports from the hangar.   
  
"You can go."   
  
The technician nodded quickly and left COMMAND nearly stumbling. I looked at the both conical two and a half meter high battle robots.   
  
"As long as they are on board you will accompany them."  
"Yes, commander," answered both robots.   
  
Tenchi looked at me.   
  
"Is that necessary?"   
  
I nodded.   
  
"I want no risks. Aki?"   
  
My daughter came to us.   
  
"What is Dad?"  
"Scan our visitors after SHF-radiation."   
  
She nodded and her view became once again glassy for short time. Then she nodded.   
  
"Nothing. The little with the blue hairs however has an remaining UHF-signature, that I was not able to interprete."   
  
I smiled.   
  
"Thank you, Aki. It's okay."   
  
I looked at now Tenchi and slapped his shoulder.   
  
"Long time not seen, cousin. What makes grandfather."   
  
Tenchi now smiled for his part and wanted to say was something but was interrupted by a voice.   
  
"I don't want to disturb familiereunians, but I think you owe me an explanation, Ranma."   
  
I pointed at the speaker.   
  
"I may introduce, the present head of the government Perry Rhodan and the minister for leagedefence, Reginald Bull."   
  
I looked at the group around Tenchi. They looked at both immortal and Tenchi introduced his companions.   
  
"I think we should go to a conference room," I said after the introductions.   
  
Said, done. We went and sat down in one of the conference rooms, next to COMMAND. Tenchi looked at me.   
  
"How is that possible that you live?" he asked.   
  
I told him my story. I began with my kidnapping through Pluto and ended at the current day. I only left out my little secret. He and his companions nodded.   
  
"Impressing, this ship," Washuu said and I was able to read in her face that she wanted to have the blueprints.  
  
"Washuu, you can't hack into the computer of the ship."  
"Who said that I intended it," she asked innocently.   
  
I looked at her simply. Then I looked at Tenchi.   
  
"I suppose, the situation in our home universe is bad."   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Yes. Shortly after Serenity had gotten the power, she extend herself in the galaxy. Jurai and the empire of the Oni came first. They are complete under control of crystal Tokyo. Then came the members of the GP. Today the star clusters in the Halo are has the only zones Serenity has no power, not yet. 47 Tucani at present is the center of the resistance. Serenity has already repeatedly tried to attack us, but Washuu developed more through luck a device that now protects the entire star cluster against the use of magic. And without magic, the ships of the solar empire are almost unprotected."  
  
"Solar empire?"   
  
Tenchi nodded.   
  
"Yes. The solar system is the head system with crystal Tokyo as a capital."   
  
I nodded.   
  
"I think, " I said," that Mercury came through luck at a possibility to travel into a parallel universe?"   
  
Tenchi nodded.   
  
"And they have chosen this universe because they want our technology to over run the resistance."   
  
He nodded again. I leaned back. In my head a plan began to put itself together. In order to protect the LFT and to receive secondly a little payback for me.   
  
"What prevents them to send entire fleets here," asked Bully.  
"The type of the portal," Washuu said," they need around almost 2 months to construct a portal to and then they can only send at most ten ships through."  
"Why two months?"  
"Because only about three mages know the suitable ritual and survive the gigantic energy quantities, that flows through them during these two months."   
  
In the mean time my plan had supposed concrete forms.   
  
"I an idea have," I said," however it is risky."   
"What kind of idea," Rhodan asked, with clearly recognizable worry in the face.  
"How we prevent them to come again and simultaneously help the resistance."   
"How?" asked Ayeka.   
  
I knew that she wanted to go home again.   
  
"We open a portal and send a Task Force to help through."  
"How do you want to open a portal?" asked Washuu surprised," How? You don't have mages."  
"I bet, Aki can open a stable portal much more quickly with the Para generator."   
  
Bully listened up.   
  
"What ships?"   
  
I smiled.   
  
"Only a little Task Force. Naturally the CLANCY, then the MICHAEL CRICHTON, the STEPHEN BAXTER, the ISAAC ASSIMOV, the ARTHUR C. CLARKE and the STEPHEN KING. Therefore all ships of the GUARDIAN-class. In addition five DISCOVERERs with MX-equipment, therefore a Hawking-projector and a KN-interval turret. That ‚Shadow Force', the matrix-Tender BUCKMINSTER FULLER and the infirmary ship ALBERT SCHWEIZER."  
  
"' Shadow Force'?" asked Bully.   
  
I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Don't play stupid, Bully. I mean the five new Tsunami-battle ships."  
"From where you know," Rhodan asked with lifted eyebrow.  
"One of the development engineers was a colleague of me an the TIT."   
  
Bully and Rhodan nodded.   
  
"Something else?"  
"Yes, Trim Marat, Startak Schroeder, Gucky, Benjameen da Jancinta and his wife Tess. And I want that the prisoners are held on my ship. Maybe they will be usefull lateron."   
  
Again both nodded.   
  
"Okay," I said," however for the case that we need than two months, some ships should be equipped with Para-generators and be ready for use."  
"However it is risky."   
"Like the mission in Tradom."   
  
-----------------------------------.   
  
Two days later we were ready. In order not to emerge unconditionally in the arms of a fleet of Serenity, we had chosen an edge sector of 47 Tucani for the transition. And if all went right, my contacts had distributed the information on the mission.   
  
"I am ready to construct the portal," said Aki.   
"Okay," I said," on my command. Three..."   
"Several ships are materialising," Marek reported," Ten ships of the GWALON-class. And six ships of the USO. The TARJAN and five ships of the TS-CORDOBA-II-class."   
  
I smiled, it had worked. My contacts had worked correctly. But that Bostich sends ten Khasurn-ships surprised me. Just as the five Tsunamis of the TS-CORDOBA-II-class that were developed by the USO.   
  
But in this mission, I needed get each aid that I can. And the Khasurn-ships and the ships of the USO are the best ships in the galaxy next to the GUARDIAN-class.   
  
A Holo constructed itself in front of me showed that the Mascant Ascari da Vivo. Like always she gave herself rather cool, like Nabiki in older times. I smiled.   
  
"Mascant da Vivo, nice to see you once again after Tradom."   
  
Your eyes narrow itself.   
  
"Saotome," she said coldly," I will receive the command over this operation."  
  
I lifted an eyebrow and pressed a button at my command chair and triggered my transformation. On the other side, there was a little interruption in the connection that I needed in order to change me, and that showed that someone else connected himself differently into the connection. When the picture became clear again for the Mascant, she saw my feminine alter-ego in an seemingly old arkonian Space armour, that was packed with modern technology. I wore it always if I was Ranko Navido and it disappeared in a hyperspacepocket, if I'm not Ranko. I stood up and the background disappeared on the Holo. The eyes of there Vivo became as large as saucers, flying saucers. I smiled.   
  
"Lady Navido," she said low.  
"Entirely right, Mascant. I am on board the TOM CLANCY and I will attend in this operation. Commander Saotome retains in command. And if you make something like in Tradom, I will talk with the Zhdopandi over you. And then Celkar will occur you like the paradise."   
  
I pressed the key a second time and transformed back. Is definitive useful, that I am Ranko Navido. In the mean time I amused myself a bit over the face of the Mascant. She had not calculated with Ranko and was it a little pale. She remembered probably what I made with a so-called admirer at the yard of  
Imperator, Zhdopandi, Bostich the first. It was not pretty, for him when he came on court planet Celkar and was executed three times. At home I had to spend the night after that a month on the sofa, because Kirari was angry with me.   
  
I turned the head to the side, as if I would see to another Holo.   
  
"Thank you very much, Ranko," I said and turned again to the Holo with da Vivo," I would think the Dagor- grandmaster doesn't like you that much."   
  
She gave me a look that would have killed lesser men and interrupted the connection. Then a connection to the TARJAN opened itself. I saw into the face of Rhodans son, Roi Danton how he named himself again, since he was in the new USO. I knew that it was to a personal for him, because he had stood more than two hundred years under the mental control of Shabazza. So far I knew he had nightmares from that time and was always a nervous wreck in extreme situations but it has grown better since the SEELENQUELL-incident. He smiled at me.   
  
"Ranma, long time not seen."  
"Yes, Roi. Do I appreciate got Monkey wind of the matter? And as more formerly concerned, you want to help."   
  
He nodded.   
  
"You have guessed it."  
"Welcome on board."   
  
With that I served the connection and turned around to May-Lin.   
  
"Send the data of the course, that we use after the transition, to all new ships."   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Aki, open the portal."   
  
Aki nodded and gave the signal to the Para generator to open the portal. She had the correct frequencies to open the portal relatively quickly separated out of the sensor log and found a frequency gear in the UHF-area to open a portal. A thick blue energy ray shot into space, tore itself into space-time and opened a blue rift in hundred kilometres distance, that resembled a hyperspace rift. In it, only a blue field was to see. Then the ray disappeared and the portal remained stable. The CLANCY approached the portal first and disappeared in it.   
  
On the other side, the ship pushed itself into the free space and stopped one hundred kilometres distant to the portal. In the next minute the remaining thirty-two ships passed the portal, that was closed behind the last ship, the eight hundred meter of diameter infirmary ship ALBERT SCHWEIZER, by the  
CLANCY.   
  
I had hoped that all would go smoothly, but shortly after the portal was closed, a little group of ten ships appeared and polluted the ether.   
  
"In the name of her majesty Queen Serenity we confiscate your ships. You will let a force board your ship, otherwise we put you under fire."   
  
I shook my head.   
  
"At all ships, fire after own estimating."   
  
With that began the first combat between the ships of the LFT, USO and Crystalempire of the arkons against the ships of the solar empire of Serenity.   
  
The shields of our opponents were surprisingly almost as strong as our Paradim-armour, but were established in the SHF-spectrum. But the heavy KNK-turrets and the KN-interval turrets cracked the shields rather quickly. But they were able to drop a radio saying, that made confessed of our arrival.   
  
End report Ranma Saotome  
  
-----------------------------------.   
  
Sailor Pluto stood, like so many times at the Time Gate and supervised the future. But suddenly the previously linear future shattered in billions broke different possible time lines. That led naturally in addition that she sought the source in order to remove it.   
  
she found the source. Thirty-three spaceships that she did not know. They had to be the reason. She tried to get more information, but something prevented her to do so. Something blocked her access to the Time Gate. She was only able to see how the ships blew a patrol out of the space and only a cloud of slowly  
expanding gas was left behind. Then the ships disappeared. She tried to pursue them, but again she was blocked. It was, as if someone tried to prevent her to do so.  
  
-----------------------------------.   
  
Somewhere in Hyperspace, a person sat before a screen and observed the events. Behind it suddenly a silver ball materialized.   
  
"I hope your plan works ,"said the ball.  
"Me to, IT. Me to."   
  
-----------------------------------.  
  
Appendix:  
  
The TOM CLANCY:  
  
An GUARDIAN-class Omni-Carrier-Battleship. A sphere with 4.2 kilometres diameter and two ring bulges, in 1.8 and 2.4 kilometres height from the south pole of the sphere. In these ring bulges, the Sublightdrives were located. 20 Sceer-engines from the workshops of the new USO, 8 high performance-Hypercon-engines and 32 proton beam-engines how they were also used in the DISCOVERER-class. Normally one of this engine type accelerated the ship with 700 km/s², but if all engines were used together, they achieve 1000 km/s².   
  
The Faster-Than-Light-engines consisted of eight high-performance Tombstone-Metagrav engines with a standard flight speed of 83 million times light speed and 90 millions c for maximally eight hours. In addition that ships yet two emergancy-lineardrives of the last generation with 25 millions c and the first prototype of a FTL-engine developed by the USO, that reaches short-term up to 97,5 million c, the so-called Turbulence effect-Metagrav.   
  
To the protection against attacks, the ship possessed to project an eightfold Paradim-armour, twelve fold Paratron-shields, twelve fold Highenergieoverload-shields and the possibility up to 1000 Paratron-Parabolic capture shields. The Paradim-armour were no armour in the actual sense, but rather like the Paratron- and HO-shield a shielding system. But unlike normal shields, the ship was not protected by a bubble of energy, but rather by a overlapping zone of the eight Paradim-armours, in whose center the ship was located. In addition Virtual Imager, that almost everyone came received spreading energies and projected into a distance of up to four light hours distance. Only very far developed sensors were able to set the incorrect sensor readings from the real ones.   
  
In the offensive area, there was no ship in the Milky way can keep up with the GUARDIAN-class. Four heavy KN-interval turrets, code name ape poison, 10 middle heavy KN interval turrets, two ultra heavy Transformturrets with 6000 GT firecapapcity, twelve heavy Transform turrets with 4000 GT  
capacity, 36 Transformturrets with 1000 GT. In addition once again 120 heavy and 100 middle heavy MHV turrets, space-ground-missiles, disturb probes and space mines. The three Hawking projectors were but the crème piece in the armament.   
  
A totally new weapon system that is based on the Transformcannon and the Metagrav-engine. A NUGas-fuel cell, filled with to 200.000 tons compressed Protons, dematerialises and is further compressed at the target after the Materialisation by a Hyperkonprojector. So powerfull that an extremely short-lived black hole emerges. The energy development in a Proton cluster of only 100 tons lies in the area of a 2000 GT Transform bomb. 1000 tons are already 20.000 GT and 10.000 tons 200 Terratones. The largest caliber of 200.000 tons are 4300 Terratones comparisons-TNT with a lifespan of nearly 28 hours.   
  
The energy supply system of all these systems is guaranteed by two Permanent Hyperspace faucet which were used also on the SOL. As a emergancy system, 3 Hypertrop faucets, six Gravitrav ringenergiecells, the 32 NUGas reactors of the proton beam engines and 15 HHe fusion reactors.   
  
And then there is the dinghy fleet. Two 500 meter ODIN-class battle cruiser, 20 heavy 200 meters PROTOS-class cruiser, 60 100 meter CERES-class light cruiser, 60 100 meter VESTA-class light cruiser, 60 TUNGUSCA-class Corvettes, 100 Space Jets, 150 Micro Jets, 40 landing ships, 10 Space tugs of the recovery fleet, 500 Shifts and 600 rescue pods.   
  
To operate the TOM CLANCY a core crew of 1000 persons in three shifts, 10.800 persons for the dinghy fleet,  
1500 soldiers, 200 scientists and in addition 200 technicians.  
  
-----------------------------------.  
  
The battle ships of the Shadow-class.  
  
Really nasty units. They are based on the ships of the CORDOBA-class and possess Tsunami-capacity, they have their own ATG-field to hide themselves in the future, so to speak.   
  
Spheres of 900 meters diameter with an equatorial ring bulge in that itself are all engines. 4 Tombstone-Metagravengines for the Sub-light and FTL, 12 Protonbeamengines and a emergancy-transitionengine. 950 km/s² acceleration, 90 Mio. c over five hours and 83 Mio. c standard flight speed.   
  
Doubly Paradim-armour, six fold Paratron- and HO-shields, Virtual Imager and Standardshielding. A heavy and three middle heavy KN-interval turrets in the north pole, twelve 3000 GT Transform turrets and 20 heavy and 30 middle heavy MHV-turrets.   
  
As an energy supply system a Hypertrop-faucet with three Gravitrav-ringenergiecells and ten heavy NUGas reactors with per 150.000 Terrawatt achievement. As dinghies serve ten Corvettes and 25 Space Jets with ATG- equipment.  
  
-----------------------------------.  
  
The TS-CORDOBA-II-class of the USO.  
  
Reproductions of the original TS-CORDOBA. Only more powerful.   
  
Battle cruiser of 500 meters diameter, with a crew of 150 persons and Tsunami-capacity.   
  
Simple Paradim-armour, fivefold Paratron- and HO-signs, maximally 100 Parabolic-capture fields, two middle heavy KN-interval turrets, eight 4000 GT  
Transform turrets, 15 heavy MHV- turrets, four Metagravengines with 90 Mio. c over a hour and 84 Mio. c standard flight speed, Sceer-Sub light engines with 950 km/s², ten Protonbeamengines, a Emergencytransitionengines, a Hypertrop-faucet with three Gravitrav-ringenergiecells, eight heavy NUGas-reactors  
with per 150.000 Terrawatt achievement, 5 Corvettes and 10 Space Jets.   
  
-----------------------------------.  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Okay, now I'm done. First written it in German, than translated It to English. I Thank god that I've got holidays. I know very much technobabble. But it is essential for Perry Rhodan like it is for Star Trek. But I've written a glossary to explain most of the terms.  
  
Edited: I've moved the Technical Discriptions from the Text to an Appendix of this Chapter. And I corrected some problems.  
  
C&C welcomed. Flames will be used to fire the BBQ.  
  
Next time:  
  
Meeting with the resistance. Search for a base near 47 Tucani. The first intelligence operations are send their ways. 


	2. Chaper 2

New Shores  
  
AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer:   
Nothing in here belongs me to, except for the story.  
PERRY RHODAN belongs to the Pabel-Moewing-Verlagsunion.  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
Tenchi Myou belongs to A. I. C. and to Pioneer.  
Infinity's Shore belongs to James Barnhill. I've used it with his permission.  
  
Chapter two

-------------------------------------------   .  

Report Aki Saotome:

We have been just for two hours in the home universe of my father and I have now more diagrams to the subject of magic, than I ever expected to have. And all the data come of only one combat with the units of the solar empire. And I have headache, stronger than any hangover.  

These diagrams make absolutely no sense. They go against anything, what I thought over magic previously, what was in the end not all too much, because examples were missing.  

I do not know, how many times I shook my head in the last one and a half hour. If we would not need this damned analysis, I would take a brake and drink a really strong, oxtornian coffee. And with that I mean a coffee strong enough to revive the dead and kill them after that.  

I heard suddenly that someone placed something on my console.  I saw up and a coffee cup. My brother Russel stood there. I smiled at him gratefully, took the cup and drank a deep gulp. Shortly after the coffee arrived in my stomach, I felt slowly felt a nice warmth climbed in me and the headache went down.  

"Thanks, Russ. You're my lifesaver." 

„No prob, sis," he said," I know you.  Every time you work that hard, you get headache. And coffee is the only thing that helps.  - And how it precedes?"

I frowned.  

„Not so well."

I pointed at the holograms, that showed the diagrams.  

„The data makes simply no sense.  But that is probably the reason why it is called magic."

He looked at me strangely and put his hand on my forehead.  

„No fever. I'm certain that you are not sick."

I rose and gave a blow on the back of his head.  

„You little..."

Then I shook my head and let myself fall into my chair.  

„But you right are.  I could need some help."

"Did there someone call for help?" asked a young voice behind us suddenly, that was so damned sweet that a diabetic would drop dead immediately.  

We turned around and stared on an maybe three ten-year redhead. The resemblance to me in that age was stunning. Russel and I knew that the look of a person could be mistaken. Even we were already forty, we look like our early twenties, but that was normal for a person of the 14th century NGZ.  And in the case of the redhead, it was similar. Washu was at least as old as Atlan, at least 13.000 years, if not even more. And after own statements, she was the greatest scientific genius of this universe.  And if I can believe Dad, she stood very close to edge of the narrow ridge between geniuses from insanity. What did Dad called her some hours ago?  ‚Mad Scientist'?  At least something like that.

„Depends," I said and pointed at the holograms.  

Washu came more closely and studied the diagrams curiously. In front of her, a Holodesktop appeared and her hands flowed over the keyboard. Then she looked at the diagrams again.  

„Aha, and what is that?" she asked.  

I resisted only very tightly at the suddenly reinforced gravity that wanted to pull my face to the ground suddenly. My brother wasn't able to resist. Instead I followed the example of my father, closed the eyes and hammered my head against the next console.  After about thirty seconds, I looked at Washu.  

"You know what hyperspace physic is?" I asked and noticed that my right eyebrow began to twich.  

„Does that have what to do with hyperspace?" she asked.

 „Yes," I said irritated.  

She laughed.  

„Only a joke.  I know what hyperspace physic is. For I am THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS OF THE UNIVERSE!"

With that two little robot-look-alikes of her materialized on her shoulder and she stock a pose.

"Washu the greatest is screamed!" it in the choir.

„You say that only so," Washu said quietly and became red.  

Gods, an Ego as large as the SOL.  No the BASIS.  Although, I tend to think that it is the size of OLD ONE. And that wants to be fed.  

„Well yes, in any case I haven't looked into it more closely.  To large energy consumption, one needs special crystals, that are very rare... bla, bla, bla..."

I released me out of her monologue and looked around. My glance fell immediately on one entirely black clothed woman. I rose and went to her.  

"Tess," I said and we fell into each others arms," Long time not seen.  How is Ben?"

Tess smiled and tightened the embrace.

„Ben is good. He is with your father and the Dynamic Duo."

The ‚Dynamic Duo'.  Trim Marat and Startak Schroeder. The only two monochromemutants who still have their abilities. They were nearly inseparable and returned five years ago with the SOL from Dommrath and Wassermal. I knew that Tess took it very hard when she heard that. She missed her telepathic. To lose had to belike the loss of sight, only that there are no implants that are able to compensate that.  

„And how is Ichori?"

With that she stuck a sore point.  

„We have separated six months ago."

„Oh, sorry."

I shrugged.  

„Well , it wouldn't have held that long anyway. You know, the thing with my genedefekt."

She frowned.  

„Other women would kill to not to be able to age."

I smiled on that.  

„That brings me an idea. Can I probably sell the gene?"

Tess laughed.  

„Then I will buy the first gene, that you sell."

„It would be a present."

Then I felt someone knocking my shoulder.  

„Ahm, sis? You  have something to do."

Immediately my mood sank again.  

„Russel, you really know to destroy my good mood."

He smiled.  

„I know."

*WAMM*

With that Russel learned how hard the Terkonit-deck really was. Normally I'm not so violent, but sometimes Russ really goes on my nerves. I looked at Tess.

"Do you help me?"

„No problem. With what?"

„The diagrams that we have made in the combat are giving me headaches."

„Can I see."

„You forgot me, " I heard the voice of Washu behind me.  

I turned around and saw down to her.  

„Settled itself.  But if you need to help that badly, you could try."

I saw her sinking expression and it was on me to grin. I turned to Tess. She studied the diagrams and looked at me after that.  

„Perhaps it would help if we knew the difference in the hyperphysical constants to that at home."

I nodded. That could help. I thought of the only both other contacts with other universes. There were the contact with the Druuf around 2043 AD and the trip of a Task Force from the Cosmic Hanse and the LFT into the universe Tarkan in the fifth century NGZ.  Tarkan was a universe, that stood shortly before a ‚Big Crunch', the reversal the ‚Big Bang', and the universe of the Druuf, was a very young one. In both universes, the hyper constants had differed to that at home and caused some interesting phenomena. For example the unnaturally high number of green suns in the universe of the Druuf and this black hole moon in Tarkan.  

I loaded the constants measured shortly after our transition, which were necessary for the FTL-engines in order to work correctly here, and compared them to that at home.  

„Aha," I made," there it is."

Tess looked at the Holo.  

„A difference of four hundred Kalup in the area of the hyper gravitation up," she stated," that could help."

I nodded and instructed the syntron of my worktable to adjust the diagrams to the increased hyper gravitation constant.  

„Bingo," I said as I saw how the diagrams changed.  

On the diagram I was able to see a variation immediately, in context with the Ki manipulation ability placed in the UHF-area. A peak in the area of 652,887634 Terakalup. And these peaks were in all diagrams.  That meant, almost everything was maintained by magic users. The shielding, the FTL engines, a large percentage of the weapons, inertia damper and so on. But it looks like there were some emergency systems that were not based on magic.  

That I hadn't seen these peaks already. I was lucky when I was able to overload the shielding of Hibiki's ship and close the portal. And the portal that brought us here was not of magic origin. It was a type Para portal that I had improvised on the fly with some old data of the Metagrav and the lense field projectors out of the time of the Druuf incident. I am honestly surprised that it had brought us there, where we wanted to go.  

I looked at Tess.  She looked at me.  

„Thanks for the help."

„No problem," she answered smiling," But now you won't loose me."

I smiled as an answer.  

--------------------------------------------- .  

About a hour later the CLANCY was once again in normal space after the fleet are gathered some data from scans of 47 Tucani, after a trip around the star cluster, while some of the dinghies flew into other directions in order to be prepared against possible problems. This stay would last longer, as Dad had called a Meeting, together with me as the chief scientist. Meanwhile some arkonian cruisers were approaching M13 in the protection of their Skorgon stealth systems in order to look for their the home planet.  

I looked around in the room.  Dad, the commanders of the other Guardian-class ships, the commander of the ‚Shadow Force', the commanders of the discoverer-class ships, Mascant da Vivo with her chief scientist, Roi Danton with one her scientists, Pucky, Ben and the ‚Dynamic Duo', this Masaki and his companions. All where there.

"Okay," Dad said," we should begin.  Aki, can you say us what you have found out."

I nodded and smiled. A short command to the syntron of the room produced a Holo over the conference table. It showed several diagrams that were shown above one another for the better view.  

„Here we can see the spectrums of some systems, that are based on the data of the attack of the little fleet. This are the spectrums of the shielding, the FTL engines, some weapons and the communication system. Like we can see, the spectrums are almost exclusively in the SHF hyper spectrum, the area of magic."

I was interrupted by the arkonian chief scientist.  

„Pha, magic. There is no such thing as magic! That is only the fantasy of a terran!"

He stared at me for same time. I saw in his stare, that he was one of the arkonians, who thought that terrans were for upstarts. According to his opinion Bostich should have never abandoned the occupied Terra. I saw at him with crossed arms. I was somewhat furious. Bad enough that I had to hear something similar from terran nationalists and xenophobes because of my red eyes.  

„Only for your information," I said," my mother is an arkonian. But that has nothing to do with this. You can spout as much propaganda nationalistic as you want on board of the KARRIBO II. But here it would be better you retained it."

Okay, that that wasn't the most diplomatic I could say, but I hate such people.  I think I have got that from Dad.  

„Back to the subject," Dad said.  

„Yes, Ranma," I answered.  

A further short command marked an area on the diagrams.  

„Like I just wanted to say," my view fell on this arrogant arkonian," It is almost exclusive a magical phenomena. But they have something in common. The marked area shows a frequency in the UHF area. It indicates that to produce these phenomena it uses bio energy, or Ki. That means, an intelligent being has to produce this magic. If were  could develop some kind of para neutralizer, we could block this frequency and render the ships unprotected."

"But?" Danton asked.  

„But, we need larger quantities of pure Howalgonium crystals in order to construct such a system.  Best would be crystals of the purity class RT-0066. Okay, we could use a Paragenerator like the one on the CLANCY, but to build with our current materials we could only build it in little numbers over several weeks and we also would need larger quantities Howalgonium."

„I think with Howalgonium you mean hyper crystals?" asked Washu. 

„Yes," I said and suspected what she wanted to say.  

„Then we have a problem.  Howalgonuim is very, very rare. Before the solar empire, you were able to buy yourself for a planet of the size of the earth for one kilo."

„I understand," Dad said.  

„Well, that was it."

Dad nodded.  

„Well, I think, we should see were to get Howalgonium. Has the FULLER some on board? And how about our star cards? Do we have any positions of Howalgonium-deposits?"

I nodded.  

„Yes, we have a couple RT-0066-crystals for maintenance purposes. But it's only enough for just one or two generators. And about the deposits, perhaps we should look at Schemmenstern or Rubin."

He nodded again.  

„Then you should give the plans for the generators to the engineers on board the FULLER. And we send light cruisers to the system of Schemmenstern and Rubin."

Before he could say anything else Danton said something.  

„This magic is depending on people?"

I answered with a yes.  

„Why don't we crack the shielding with the KN-interval guns or transformcannons and paralyse the crew?" 

"It needs to much time. The shielding are about as strong as our Paradim-shielding."

Danton nodded.  

„However, then we would have a chance to use all our ships and not only the one or two with the generators."

"That's right."

Why didn't anyone talk about the Paradim-Penetrator, the PDP? I did not ask this question as a precaution. Dad cleared his throat.  

„A good idea, Roi.  We should go these two ways. Aki, would try to find the base frequency of the shielding so that we can adapt our weapons systems on the shielding, to penetrate it more quickly. Then we should speak next about the resistance. I think we should only take a small ship."

Masaki looked at him asking.  

"You do not trust us?" he asked.  

„To be honest. Not entirely. I saw some of the battles of the Senshi and the attack of that of this ‚Black Moon Family', only wanted to overthrow Serenity so that they could reach the power. That is not in my intention. And I do not hope that it is yours. And I think that the resistance is swarmed with agents of the solar empire. And I wouldn't like to give them data about our ships strength to them. It is enough that they know, that we have 33 ships, it has no purpose to tell them, that some of these ships are only carrier of smaller ships."

Masaki gave him a second look. I was able to understand Dad, this was his operation, his responsibility, to the Resident, to the parliament, to the population of the LFT and the galaxy. And I didn't want to make the way for a regime, that is perhaps much more terrible.  

„We will use a heavy cruiser of the CLANCY to fly to the meeting."

Dad seemed to think about shortly.  

„The units of the ‚Shadow Force' will accompany us in the protection of its ATG-fields."

„We should go further," said Ascari da Vivo.  

"And how so, Mascant?" Dad asked.  

„We seek a basis outside of 47 Tucani.  A gas giant or an asteroid belt."

Dad nodded.  

„Good idea, we will seek a system seek, where we can set up our basis."

I looked at Dad.  It was hard to believe, what he had told us once, how he was an arrogant asshole. To be someone whose hobby it seems to make himself enemies. I believe after sixty years in the fleet and in another universe, without the influence of its so-called friends and enemies, Dad changed a great deal.  

„We should send some missions into the galaxy also, " Danton said, "to gather more information."

Dad nodded again.  

„A good idea, all NOSFERATU-class reconnaissance- and hyperspace relay-Space Jets will deploy and collect as many surveillance data and radio transmissions as possible in the next four days and the intelligence divisions analyze these data to get a better picture of the situation."

„We could deliver these data much easier," Masaki said.

„That is possible," answered Dad," however the material might have a problem."

He lifted a hand to stop commentary from Masaki.  

„The material is incomplete because you don't use hyperphysical systems and with that a large part at data is simply missing for us. And perhaps we to are get data, that isn't to be found even with the help of magic. But nevertheless we take your data gladly."

With that Dad addressed a good point. Here was no technology at all that was based on the use of the hyperspace physic. Not a concrete hyperspace theory did exist. Why? No idea. To the people here some phenomena, like for example hyperspace storm, have to look like magic. I know, that is a stupid joke, but it should be right.  

The Meeting lasted some time, but what was said didn't got my interest. At the end, I took Dad to the side.  

„How about the Paradim-fighters?  No one mentioned them.  Anything I should know?"

Dad nodded.  

„I have spoken with the Mascant and Roi. It is too dangerous if we give Tenchi information on the PD-fighters. For if the solar empire has a mole, they could pay attention to them, if they know about them.  And we are only have under one thousand fighters with Paradim–Penetrators."

--------------------------------------------- .  

Ten hours later the TC-P-KR-01HAYABUSA, one of twenty PROTOS-class heavy cruisers of the TOM CLANCY, was an route to 47 Tucani, a spherical cluster of star that consisted almost completely of old red giants. The ship was accompanied by the five ships of the ‚Shadow Force' which moved in the protection of its ATG-fields. On board were to that Masaki and his group and Dad, I, Mascant da Vivo including a squad of body guards, Pucky, Ben, the ‚Dynamic Duo' and Roi Danton.  

I sat in the canteen of the cruiser, together with a cup of oxtonischen coffee and a syntron. I had to try and understand this goddamned magic better. Not that I had much luck so far.  

„Hey, Red," a voice said behind me.  

I grimaced and turned around. Behind me stood an about one meter high cross between mouse and beaver. With flat beaver tail and one gnaw tooth, which stood out of the middle of the face. I breathed in deeply.  

„Hello, Pucky," I answered without much eagerness.  

The ilt waddled around the table and sat down in front of me.  

„What is? An ilt ran over your liver?" he asked while the single gnaw tooth shone in the artificial light of the canteen.  

I had to laugh. He made me laugh again and again. Russ and I had known the immortal as children because we lived in Atlan-Village in the same street. Even with his more than three thousand years of live he is still an original prankster and trickser.

One only has to think about  the pranks we arranged. For an example this one special robot. I still laugh my head of if I think of it. The robot went through Atlan-Village, raided every womens underwear, fled from a growing mob of furious women and yelled 'What a haul!'. It's a pity that it was sniped by an arkonidian woman. We wished we could have experienced the reaction of Dad.  

I sighed and pointed at the holo.  

„Only a couple of problem, no much."

He looked at me criticizing.  

„You should get some spare time. Your brother had said you already worked for more than two days on that and only have slept ten hours in this time just. Altogether."

I breathed in deeply and looked at him.  

„If I could afford it, would do I it."

„You sound like Kalup. If you continue like that it will make you a Workaholic. Delegate it to your people so that they could think about it."

Then he had flash a strange in the eyes.  

„And  too much work only gives you wrinkles."

„As if I had to think about that," shot I back.  

I took his advice to heart and tried relax. I chatted with him, joked and drank my coffee. The chat was interrupted by an alarm, that indicated that fall out of the hyperspace. We stood up and went into the command center.  

The command center was buzzing from activities. Some people ran to their stations and some robots and security people held an eye on the people of Mascant da Vivo and Masaki.  

In a corner, sat Mascant da Vivo, surrounds by her body guards, two naat, also native in the arkon-system, three meter giant with three eyes and their own little star empire that belonged to Arkon, two arkonidians and two three meter Katsugos, heavy battle robots, that were introduced for the first time 1303 NGZ in the battle of Ertrus and were external modeled after the ertrusians, to morally weaken them. And this attempt, at least for the ertrusians, failed spectacularly. And last but not least this dron, I think his name is Qertan. A 205 centimeters big T-Rex look-alike, with longer arms, and always wearing his ebony Samurai-like space armor.  

Then Roi entered the command center of the HAYABUSA, in accompaniment of two Katsugos. Okay, no really Katsugos. TOMCAT and SHECAT, two robots that were constructed by the USO on basis of the Katsugos and of which each one possessed a crew of seven siganese.  Siganese are the descendants of terran colonists that shrank from generation to generation under the influence of the radiation of Galor's star. Nowadays the siganes are only about ten centimeters. They are outstanding technicians and engineers. But unfortunately there are only about four hundred siganese alive.  

The body guards of the Mascant and both body guard of Ayeka turned immediately to both USO-Katsugos.  That was foreseeable. Roi lifted his hands in a defending manner.

„N panic.  We had spoken about everything."

With that they approached us. I meant with 'Us' myself, Pucky, Startak, Trim, Ben and Dad. When both Katsugos had stopped, they opened an air lock on the head and a part of the crew came out.  A look at Washu showed, that Washu threw a slightly crazy look at the Siganese me while the remainder of the group looked at Washu concerned.  Then it happened.  

"Do you want to be my guinea pigs?" asked Washu the siganese a bit too loud.  

All present in the command center looked at her with large eyes and the siganese went back into in thier Katsugo. Naturally Washu tried to grasp one of the siganese, but that brought her several blisters under the fingernails from siganese thermo blasters.  

Then the ship fell out of the Hyperspace, about ten light seconds ahead from Ashra the main planet of the resistance. Several Holos appeared the command center. One showed a tactical display and another a quasi-optical display of the scanner data. Hundreds, no thousands of ships were in orbit around the planet. Two ship types were dominating, the elegant ships of the remainders of the juraian home fleet and the remainders of the oni fleet.

But what I have say about the ships from Jurai: Why are does anyone construct spaceships out of WOOD??

The rest of the fleet were cruisers and other ships of the Galaxy Police and the remainders of the planetary defense fleets of other species. And a large part of the ships were on an interception course.  If it comes hard to hard, I don't believe that the shielding of the HAYABUSA holds long enough to let us escape to hyperspace.  

„Commander, they don't answer," reported the communications officer of the HAYABUSA.  

„Try normal radio," Dad said before the commander of the HAYABUSA was able to say something else.  

The communications officer nodded and sometime later a video window opened up. It showed an approximately forty year old man. I would have said a first that he was a terran until I noticed the violet eyes. The man was with high probability juraian.  

„Identify yourself before we open the fire," he demanded.  

At least they were asking first and shooting then. Dad turned the video window in order to answer.  

„Ranma Saotome, I am the commander of a special Task Force of the LFT and the Hunhay'Tussan. I have orders to advance against possible further attacks of the solar empire against our universe. And I thought, that the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The man on the other side focused on Dad.  

„Who says me that you not with Serenity and only use this as cover?"

There was a noticeable threat in his voice.  

„Because I confirm his story, Ginraii" said Masaki, who had pushed himself to the video window.  

The man, Ginraii, got large eyes.  

„Emperor," he said nearly breathless.  

I was able to see the face of Dad and it showed unbeliefl, that I was able to understand. Should the center pest get me. Russ and I were not only related to the Emperor of Arkon, but also to the Emperor of Jurai.

--------------------------------------------- .  

Little later the HAYABUSA had landed on planet. The greeting was rather icily. Not that I had expected anything different. The people who welcomed us were two juraian and three oni, accompanied by an entire squad of security personnel.  

Ascari da Vivo looked around and her look remained at one of the Oni, who was apparently responsible for the security. She stared at him and he stared back.  The dron stood next to Ascari and looked also sharply at the Oni. Immediately his body guards reacted and moved closer to the Oni.  

I heard, that Dad sighed. Then I looked down to Pucky, who stood next to me. He looked also at the Oni, with his eyes focused on him.  

„What is it?" asked I.  

„This oni. I don't trust him," he answer me.  

One of the juraians went towards Masaki and bowed.  

„Welcome back, Emperor."

Maskai nodded only and turned to the Oni, which the Mascantin and Pucky looked at.  

„I think, this much security is unnecessary, Tien" he said.  

The Oni bowed, to.  

„However, why do you trust them, Emperor," Tien asked.

„Because I know one of them," Masaki answered.  

He tiened to Dad.  

„My staff if I am not here," he said and pointed at the five men.  

„My second in command, Gendo Akabe," the juraian, who  first had spoken earlier, " my security chief, Tien, the commander of our secret service, Akai Nerami," the other juraian," the commander of the fleet, Han, and the commander for ground operations, Gai." the other of both Oni.  

Dad nodded and began to introduce our people.  

„I am Ranma Saotome, the commander of this Task Force, Mascant Ascari da Vivo, delegate of the arkonian Hunhay'Tussan," that got Dad frown from the Mascant," Major Roi Danton, delegate of the USO, my daughter Aki, my chief scientist, and Pucky, my..  adviser."

After this short greeting, we were led to several open gliders, which brought us to a building several kilometers away from the space port , witch almost so looked like the Pentagon in Washington D.C. which is a branch of the LFT-fleet command. The gliders landed and we were led into a briefing room.  

After everyone had sat down, without to the body guards and security people, the discussion began.  Before someone was able to speak, I saw out of the eye angle how Dad whispered anything of Pucky in ear, before Akai Nerami began.  

„Why are you here?" asked it very freely out.

„We are here," said Dad," because we were attacked by the solar empire. It seems like, Serenity tries to get higher state technology. We have the attack, a so-called ‚Cleansing', prevented. The president of the LFT and parliament agreed to send my Task Force. The arkonians and the USO are also part of the Task Force, since it is a matter for our entire galaxy."

Tien looked at him.  

„And like many ships do you have?"

„33 ships are part of the Task Force," answered Dad.  

With I don't know how many dinghy ships, which have a good arming.  

Tien laughed.  

„And how do you hope to do something, that we were not able to do in a thousand years?"

Dad smile extend.  

„We will see."

Han smiled inviting at Dad. The entire appearance of the Oni said a word: gay. The guy looked like he had fallen in love with Dad.  

„You are welcome to establish your operation command here," he said and his voice sounded like one of this prototype of a homosexual.  

Dad shook his head.  

„I must reject this offer."

„And why?"

„Here there is the possibility of moles."

„Moles?"

„Agents of the solar empire."

The rest of the discussion stretched and again and again I had to look at this oni Tien. The guy had anything at him what I didn't like. But perhaps I am only a bit paranoid. But only because you are paranoid, didn't mean that you are observed.  

Three hours later we were on board the HAYABUSA again on our way back to the CLANCY.  I brooded in the mean time over some of the scanner data, which we had received from the resistance.  And again Pucky sat down at the other side of the table.  

„You know what?" he asked seriously.  

„What do you mean?" I answered and looked up.  

„This one oni, Tien. I do know why I don't like him."

„And?"

„It is a mole."

„What?"

I stared at him.  

„A mole? But why didn't you say anything?"

He smiled and his gnaw tooth was seen.  

„Firstly because Ranma forbid it. And secondly because Roi wants to feed him with incorrect information. He suspected something like that and the HAYABUSA dropped three USO-agents."

I was able to understand that. With that we can work directly and put incorrect traces. But an agent so high in the food chain?  

„His code name is 'Topaz'," Pucky said.  

End report Aki Saotome

--------------------------------------------- .  

Short after the HAYABUSA was docked at the TOM CLANCY, 150 Space Jets started from the ships of the LFT and USO, as well as 80 leka-disks of the Arkoniden. The order was clear. Lay out a belt of surveillance- and hyperspace communication relay-bouy in the interstellar room around the most important systems and system-clusters of the solar empire.  

Beside that one hundred other dinghy ships started, to that a large part cruisers, in order search for a system in the Halo, were the Task Force was able to establish a base.  

--------------------------------------------- .  

Authors notes:

Writers is awful. I don't know how long I thought about the meeting scene with the resistance and I'm not satisfied with it.

Next time:

We accompany one of the Space Jets on its surveillance mission. And ‚Topaz' has a few things for the commander of the secret service of the solar empire.


	3. Glossary

New Shores  
  
AWarringer  
  
Glossary  
  
Reference material:   
Manual of Technology, Gregor Paulmann, Perry Rhodan Technology Forum, prtf.de  
Perry Rhodan Issue 2126, Rainer Castor, First edition, (c) 2002 Pabel-Moewig Verlag KG   
Draft diagram MERAT CLASTERAL, (c) 2002 Torsten Renz, Perry Rhodan Issue 2127, First Issue, (c) 2002 Pabel-Moewig Verlag KG   
  
This Glossary is necessary, because the Technology of Perry Rhodan is essential for the whole PR-universe. I try to do it as simple as possible.  
  
------------------------------.  
  
Hyper physic: or 5-dimensional physic  
Hp. Is essential for the understanding of most Perry Rhodan terminology.  
While the conventional physic deals with the standard 4-dimensional Space-Time, the Hp. Deals with the 5-dimensional continuum.  
First of all the standard Space-Time, the Einstein-continuum is embedded in Hyperspace.  
All forces in the Einstein-continuum have corresponding hyperphysical forces, e.g. gravitation - hyper gravitation.  
Like the electromagnetic spectrum in the Einstein-continuum, there is a hyperphysical spectrum in hyperspace. The most used units are Hef (arkonian) and Kalup (terran).   
1 Kp = 0,013861497 Hef  
1 Hef = 72,14228 Kp  
Like the electromagnetic spectrum the hyperphysical spectrum is subdivided in spectral sectors:   
ELF(extreme low frequencies), ILF (infra low frequencies), VLF (very low frequencies), LF (low frequencies), MF (medium frequencies), HF (high frequencies), VHF (very high frequencies), UHF (ultra high frequencies), SHF (super high frequencies), EHF (extremely high frequencies)  
Para psychical phenomena, like telepathy or telekinetics, are located in the UHF-spectrum.  
In this fic I would think that magical phenomena are something like Para psychical phenomena, only located in a higher spectral sector, the SHF-spectrum.  
I also think that Ki-maipulation is some kind of parapsychical phenomena, that everybody can learn to use.  
Hyper gravitation can degenerate to gravitation or matter.  
  
Impulse-engines:  
A further developed engine based on today's liquid rocket engines. It uses a fusion reactor to produce high temperature gases and send them through a hyperenergyfield. In this field the normal matter is the catalyst to degenerate hyper gravitation to matter. Both, the normal an the degenerated matter is used to propulse the ship.  
Because of this artificial matter the Impulse-engine consume very little fuel.  
  
Proton beam-engines:  
Further developed Impulse-engines. They use a modern NUGas-reactor to produce energy and use this energy direct to degenerate hyper gravitation to matter.  
This engine are the most developed engines based on Newton's second law.  
  
Hypercon-projectors:  
Hypercon-projectors are part of the Metagrav-engine, but they can be used separate, without the Metagrav.  
The Hypercon projects a steady gravitation-field in front of a ship and the ship is driven to this gravitation-field, but doesn't reach it. The acceleration with a hypercon is available up to 1500 km/s².  
  
Sceer-engines:  
Further developed hypercon-projectors. Instead of a steady gravitation-field it creates short gravitation-burst with higher gravitation and with better control over the projected field.  
  
Transition-engines:  
For most species the transition-engine is the first generation FTL(faster than light)-engine. It dematerialises a ship, transports it through hyperspace and rematerialises it in the destination.  
The transportation through hyperspace is nearly instantly, in a not measurable time, called Zerotime.  
It would be the perfect FTL-engine, but the stress of de- and rematerialisation for crew and ship is extremely high. And the time for the calculation for the transition and the determination of the rematerialisation point is rather lengthy.  
The maximum range of a transition-engine is 30.000 light-years, but a transition of this range could kill members of the ship's crew. Normally only transition over 5000 light-years are used.  
  
Linear-drive:  
The linear-drive is one of the best and most used FTL-engines before the development of the Metagrav. It uses a area between the 4-dimensional and the 5-dimensional continuum, the so called libration-space or linear-space, to reach the destination. There is no dematerialisation involved. The flight in the linear-space is breakable at every time.  
The maximal available speed of a terran linear-drive is 45 million times the speed of light.  
The terran scientist Arno Kalup developed the terran linear-drive based on the druffian linear-drive. The next further development of the linear-drive was the miniaturisation from Geoffrey Abel Warringer.  
  
Metagrav-engine:  
The metagrav is a FTL-engine theoretical developed by the terran scientist Payne Hammiler between 3586 A.D. and 3590 A.D. But it was realised after 300 NGZ by Igor Grigoroff. IT uses the hyperspace as medium and the ship is protected against dematerialisation by a hyper field called Grigoroff-field. The hyperspace flight with a Metagrav is not breakable.  
The theoretical speed of 2 billion times the speed of light, but the maximum economic speed in 1330 NGZ+ is 83 million times the speed of light. In short times the maximum speed is 90 million times the speed of light.  
  
Turbulence effect-Metagrav:  
The further developed Metagrav. It uses phase differences, variable hyper frequencies and rotating Grigoroff-field to propulse the ship in hyperspace. The problem is the extreme energy cost for the engine.  
The maximum speed is 97.5 million times the speed of light for seven hours. Then you have to wait 4 hours to use it again. 1330 NGZ+ the Turbulence effect-Metagrav is a pre series model.  
  
NUGas-reactor:  
The NUGas is the furthest developed reactor system. It uses so called NUGas, NUclear Gas, pure protons a fuel. The energy is created based on the Schwarzschild-effect. When matter collapses beyond the Schwarzschild-horizon, and nearly creates a black hole, half of it disrupts to pure energy. The other half is transformed to antimatter and a matter-antimatter-reaction disrupts to pure energy. So the efficiency of the reactor is nearly 100 percent.  
  
Hypertrop-faucet:  
The Hypertrop is a system to draw energy directly from hyperspace. A Ship that uses the hypertrop to fill the energy reservoir, is can be discovered in some douzens of light-years. Modern internal hypertrop faucets doesn't have this problem.  
  
Permanent-Hypertrop:  
A modified hypertrop that draws permanent energy from hyperspace, so there are no use for energy reservoirs. It can provide the systems with the most power input.  
  
Gravitrav-energycell:  
A energy storage system that stores hyper energy for large amounts of time. It is filled with the hypertrop-faucet.  
Modern ships uses Gravitrav-ringcells. They can store more energy than normal Gravitrav-cells with the same volumina.  
  
Highenergyoverload-shielding, HO-shielding:  
They are normal 5-dimensional shields. If they are under fire they create a libration-overloadingzone that has got a energy balance nearly like the linear-space. The shielding is only available as long as the energy balance is available.  
The shielding has a green colour.  
  
Paratron-shielding:  
The paratron is one of the most developed shielding systems available in the milky way. It is a strictly 5-dimensional shielding. It creates a hyperenergetical connection between hyperspace and the Einstein-continuum. The paratron directs hitting energy to hyperspace through a hyperspace rift.  
The shielding has a red (low energy) or a blue (high energy) colour.  
  
ATG-generator:  
The ATG-field (Anti Temprales Gezeitenfeld, Anti Temporal Tidal field) is a shielding that drags the ship into the not specified future the so called labilezone. No normal sensor system could sense this zone and no object in this zone. Special systems enable the ship to use its weapons and sensor systems. The maximum drawing into the future is two seconds for a ship based ATG-system and up to ten minutes in case of the Maintidalsystem on Mercury for the whole Solar system in the Perry Rhodan universe.  
The Maintidalsystem was destroys in the 1290ies NGZ.  
  
Paradim-armour:  
A Paratron-like shielding. It was imported from Tradom in 1313 NGZ. It is a shielding system that creates multiple shields. The overlapping shields create a bubble that protects the ship.  
The shielding is colourless but short time before it brakes it got a violet colour.  
  
Transform-gun:  
A weapon system based on the transition-engine. It dematerialises the loading, mostly a catalytically fusion bomb up to 4000GT, sends it through hyperspace and materialises it behind the shielding of an enemy ship. But shielding systems like the HO- shielding or the Paratron are able to block the Transform-cannon, only to remateralise the bomb in the shielding.#  
  
MHV-gun:  
The MHV-gun (Multiplex-Variable-High energetic-gun) is a weapon system that combines most conventional energetic weaponry like thermo gun (laser like), disintegrators, interval-gun, KNK-gun, paralyser.  
  
KNK-gun:  
A weapon system based on two principles. It generates faster than light a tubeenergyfield, that stresses the shielding and than fires an thermo blast (laser like) that reaches the shielding point like, without energyloss.  
  
Interval-gun:  
A weapon system that creates a 5-dimensional wave front. The wave front destroys a target only through mechanical forces. It brakes most shielding, except the Paratron or Paradim-armour.  
  
KN-Interval-gun:  
A new weapon system based on the KNK-gun and the interval-gun. Instead of a Thermo-gun it uses an interval-gun.  
  
Hawking-projector:  
A weapon system based on the Hypercon-projector, the NUGas-reactor, the Transform-gun and black hole physics. A NUGas fuel sphere is fired with a Transform gun. In the target the NUGas sphere is compressed by the hypercon and creates a short lived black hole. The energy of the collapsing black hole brakes most shielding.  
It can destroy whole suns and planets.  
  
Positronic:  
High developed computer system. It uses positrons instead of electrons. The architecture has a large base.  
  
Syntronic:  
Extremely high developed computer system. It uses an own dimensional pocket to work faster than light. A special virus the KorraVir can destroy a syntron.  
  
Space Jet:  
A Space Jet is the most comman type of small space ships in the LFT. The base design is of terran origin. The basic form is that of a saucer. The smallest space jet is the micro jet, with a diameter of 15 metres and a hight of 5 metres. The biggest space jet is the recovary space jet, with sixty metres diameter and a hight of 30 metres. The space jet is manufactured by many companies in the galaxie in more than 10.000 types.  
  
LFT, Leage of Free Terrans:  
The LFT is one of the three main players in the galaxy. It has a democratic government. The LFT is the sucsessor of interest of the Solar Empire, with an equaly democratic government. The head of gouvernment is the Solar Resident. The Prestident or First Terran has only representative duties. Over 3000 systems are territory, with over 1500 dependent systems. The capital system is the Sol-system with Terrania as capital city.   
  
Cristall Empire:  
The arkonian Cristall Empite or Hunhay'Tussan, arkonian for Divine Empire, is the second of the three main players in the galaxy. The Cristall Empire is kind of a parlamentary monarchy. The head of the gouvernment is the emperor. All habitalble of the starcluster M13 and nearly 1000 systems in the halo and the main body of the galaxy are territory, with far more than 8000 dependent systems. The capital system is the Arkon-System in the exact center of M-13, with Arkon I as capital planet.  
  
Forum Ranglund:  
The Forum Ranglund is the third main player in the galaxy. It is a lose confederation, named after the founding and parlamentary planet Ranglund. All members of the Forum Ranglund are independent. The Forum Ranglund was foundet as counterwight to the LFT and the Cristall Empire and the members are in permanent internal conflict. More than 6000 systems and nearly 2000 races are members of the Forum Ranglund.  
  
NGZ, New Galactic Timetable (Zeitrechnung):  
Introduced with the founding of the Kosmic Hanse 3588 A.D. (Anno Domini). The year 1330 NGZ is the year 4918 A.D.  
  
If nessasary it will be updated. 


End file.
